Nathsar-Niederungen Questreihe
From the outset, all players are kill-on-sight (KOS) to both the Sarnak and the Iksar in this zone. Players have the opportunity to gain faction with both groups as they quest in the region. It is possible to gain faction with both the Sarnak and the Iksar, though care must be taken because some quests involve killing members of the other faction (which results in a loss of faction with that side.) Riliss (Iksar) Faction Where to Begin Speak with , near the zone in from the Kylong Plains. #Überliefert (71) #Vihls Botengang (71) Series The following quests can be done in any order, or concurrently. Quest givers are shown in italics. You must be level 70 to receive these quests. *Nur die besten Knospen (72) - *Hinter den Linen (72) - *Fischzauber (72) - (should be done together with Favor of the Di'Zok from Bathezid) *Veksars Aufstieg? (72) - *Frog Stew (73) - *An Apprentice's Plea (73) - *Kristallgärtner (72) Once you have done all the quests on and near Sathir's Span (except the language quest with Sethis Kai, for Sathirian), the following quest becomes available. *Nach Omens Ruf (71) - Series #Prowler Pelts (73) #Säbelzahn-Reißzähne (72) #Feder und Füße (72) #Sarnshak-Tand (71) #Brute Shag (73) Each one is offered only after completing the matching quest from #Superior Prowler Pelts (73) #bessere Reißzähne (72) #Hochwertige Federn und Füße (72) #besserer Sarnshak-Tand (71) #Superior Brute Shag (73) Froglok Captive #Sarnak Interlopers (73) - beginning with #Zu den Pferchen (72) #Schlaftabletten (72) - continuing with Hüter Gresrik in the Western Pens #Gebunden (und geknebelt) in Riliss #Ein unmoralisches Angebot (72) - continuing with #Conciliatory Delivery (72) The Sarnshak #Die Sarnshak (73) - beginning with #Sarnshak-Saboteur (72) #The Sarnshak-Rebellion (72) - finishing with Misc Riliss Faction Quests *Fangt die Flüchtigen (72) - in the Eastern Pens *Guard Posts (73) - in Riliss *Sokokarn't (73) - in Riliss *Thrice the 'Trice (73) - in Riliss *Round Up (73) - in Riliss *Goblin Allies (73) - in Riliss Bathezid's Watch (Sarnak) Faction Where to Begin Speak with , along the coast of the Lake of Ill Omen, west of , up on the cliffs . *Gunst der Di'Zok (71) Bathezid's Watch Series The following quests can be done in any order, or concurrently. Quest givers are shown in italics. *Last Minute Reprieve (72) Conscript Chrydok *Beißerschlund (71) - Rekrut Vitaliz *Cloudy and Future Danger (73) - Tildekill the Trader *Stahlklingen (72) - Waffenmeister Zalzak *Die Anderen (71) - Student Mikyal (leads to the Omen's Call) *Watchful Eyes (72) - Dragoon Linzinek Legionnaire Captain Valkan #Advancing on the Advancers (72) #Riliss Leutnants (72 heroic) Scouting in Bathezid's Watch #Kundschafter auskundschaften (72) - beginning with Dragoner Tiwin #Mystischer Rat (72) #Scalerot Cure (72) - continuing with Oracle Vorzalka #Warding Blood (72) #Die Quelle (72) #Tod dem S'neuchi (72 heroic) #Grob gereinigt (73) - continuing with #Intentional Roughing (71) #Ruft die Kavallerie (71) #Beendet es (72) - continuing with ) Misc Omen's Call Quests *Gathering Grains (73) - *Fische, glorreiche Fische! (71) - Hydiel Lawborne *Hidden Communications (72) (possibly only available after Calling in the Cavalry or the faction level achieved at that point) Item triggered # Lore and Legend: Burynai (72) # Lore and Legend: Yha-Lei (70) Quests Giving Bellywhumper Faction *Note some quests require you to speak Serilian from language of the dust to talk to the quest givers *Burynai Order (73) *Gobbling Gems (73) *Let's Make a Steal (72) *Tokens for Snouts (72) *The Bellywhumper Harvest (74) Repeatable Pulnil the Haggler # Feilschers Dutzend (71) # What's Theirs is Mine (74) # Ausgraben der Vergangenheit (72) # Tribute to the Baron (74) # She Has The Answer (74) - in Riliss Quests Giving Exiles of Droga Faction The following quests in the Drogan Exile Camp can be done in any order, or concurrently. Quest givers are shown in italics. *Scaley Wolfies (74) - Stomps *Crystal Mountain (74) - Exploragist Zokil *Scor-peons (74) - Extermadier Blodd *Goblin Revenge (74) - a clipboard on the side of the door at Von Bastler Nalzie #Werkzeuge zum Zerschmettern (72) #Gefährliche Säuberung (72) #Fernal Machines (72) #The Inventor's Invention (74) Von Bastler Glazid #Kleiner Urknall (72) #Mediumer Bang (72)